


the place of my dreams

by merryofsoul



Series: requests [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Multi, Polyamory, artist minghao, we also love supportive friends, we love supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Minghao has a pretty amazing life.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	the place of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karlarado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlarado/gifts).

> For the request of "soonhui going to minghaos first gallery to be annoying and cheer on their bf"! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy /o\

Minghao flutters around the gallery, trying not to look as nervous as he feels. It’s not the first time his artwork has been on display, and not the first time he’s been to a gallery opening, but it _is_ the first time it’s entirely his work. He can’t turn anywhere without seeing one of his paintings. He’s proud of his work. He put his heart and soul into every piece, and he’s happy with everything he chose to showcase, he’s just nervous about everyone else looking at it, judging it, leaning too _close—_

“Minghao.”

Seungkwan’s voice keeps Minghao from marching over and telling the person to stop back — there’s a line of tape on the floor _please —_ and he turns to face him. Seungkwan laughs. 

“What’s with the face?” Seungkwan asks. “You’re supposed to be happy.”

“I feel nauseous,” Minghao replies, because this is Seungkwan, who has been with him through the ups and downs of his career, and who is responsible for organizing this whole gallery showing.

“Have you eaten anything?” Seungkwan asks. Minghao shakes his head, and Seungkwan grabs his elbow to steer him toward the refreshments. 

“Back behind the line, please,” Seungkwan says as they pass the people Minghao had been eyeing earlier. Minghao bites his lip to hide his smirk as the couple jumps back sheepishly. 

As they approach the food, Minghao spots the familiar figures of his boyfriends. He hasn’t seen them since this morning, since he’s been at the gallery all day with Seungkwan and got ready in the bathroom here, but he’s pleased to see how dressed up they got for the occasion without Minghao there to help them. 

Junhui is in black pants and a soft, gray turtleneck sweater with a dark maroon blazer on top. Soonyoung is wearing brown pants with a lacy, yellow button down that Minghao has never seen before. Junhui’s giggling at something Soonyoung is saying or doing as Minghao approaches, and when they both spot Minghao and turn, Minghao sees exactly what’s going on.

“Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing,” Minghao says, eyeing Soonyoung’s cheeks, which are puffed up like a hamster’s. 

“We’re not,” Junhui says. “But if we were, I can fit three more cocktail dogs in my mouth than Soonyoung can.”

“Fascinating,” Seungkwan drawls beside him. “Make sure he eats something.” He pats Minghao’s shoulder as he says that, and then walks away. 

“You guys look nice,” Minghao says as Soonyoung struggles to chew without choking. 

“Mingyu came over,” Junhui says with a grin. Minghao nods. That makes a lot more sense. It also explains why Soonyoung’s shirt is undone one more button than it should be for a public setting, as well as the flashes of jewelry. 

Junhui hands Minghao a plate full of hor d'oeuvres, but Minghao stares at the wine glass in Junhui’s other hand.

“I want that instead,” Minhao says. 

“Not until you’ve eaten something,” Junhui says. Minghao takes the plate, even though he’s not hungry, and sighs. It comes out sounding more stressed than he means it to, and both Junhui and Soonyoung’s heads cock to the side. It would be cute if it didn’t mean that Minghao was suddenly the center of unwanted attention. 

“Hey,” Soonyoung says, his mouth finally empty. He cups Minghao’s face gently, a mirror of Minghao’s favorite way to baby Soonyoung. Minghao immediately feels a little better, and he hates that it works so well. “What’s the matter? This is supposed to be a great night!”

“I’m just…” MInghao trails off, and Junhui slides an arm around his waist in comfort. 

“You are smart, you are talented, you are amazing,” Soonyoung starts to rattle off. Minghao squirms. “You’re going to brighten so many people’s homes with your art, _and_ make so much money.”

“Ah, you’ve ruined it,” Minghao says as Junhui laughs beside them. 

“What?” Soonyoung asks, dropping Minghao’s face and stealing a grape from Minghao’s plate. “You don’t want to make money? How else will you support us?”

“Soonyoung, you make twice as much money than I do from my art sales _and_ my classes. You’re the money maker of this relationship.”

“Not tonight,” Soonyoung says. “Tonight I’m a kept man. An artist’s muse.”

“What does that make me?” Junhui asks. 

“The eye candy,” Soonyoung says.

“Oh my god,” Minghao says as Junhui blushes. “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have invited you.”

“You can’t say that!” Soonyoung cries, drawing the attention of some of the other guests. Minghao laughs and doesn’t try to hide it, because this is _his_ event and these are _his_ boyfriends, both of which he’s so happy to show off, and he can be as loud and joyful as he wants. He spots Seungkwan a little ways away, talking to Mingyu, and Seungkwan looks relieved at the change in Minghao’s mood.

“Feeling better?” Junhui asks, nosing close to MInghao’s ear as Soonyoung rambles about Minghao’s audacity.

“A little,” Minghao says. 

“Do you want more food?”

Minghao looks down at his plate in surprise. He’d eaten everything Junhui had piled on it, and his stomach is still grumbling, asking for more after the first thing he’s eaten since lunch, which was a long time ago at this point. 

“Yeah,” Minghao says. Junhui grins and goes back to the table to pile up the plate again, years of dating directing his hands to avoid certain foods, and double up on others. Minghao watches him curate the plate, a serious look on his face, and smiles fondly. 

“Now you can have this,” Soonyoung says as Junhui comes back with the second plate. He hands Minghao a glass of red wine. 

“I love you,” Minghao says, though to the wine, or Soonyoung or Junhui, even he’s not sure. 

“I love you, too,” his boyfriends chorus anyway, and Minghao grins into his glass.

After he eats more and refills his wine, Minghao starts to tour the gallery again, but this time with Soonyoung and Junhui by his side. He has to meet with Seungkwan and a potential buyer later on, but he wants to soak up his boyfriends’ time as much as he can. They’re not calm people, but they’re having a calming effect on Minghao right now, and that’s what he needs. 

Minghao leaves them at one point to go to the bathroom, and on his way back he finds Vernon. 

“Do you hate it?” Minghao asks, stepping up next to him. Vernon is frowning pretty hard at the painting in front of him, and he jumps when Minghao speaks. 

“Minghao!” Vernon cries, throwing his arms around Minghao in a warm hug. His outfit is cute, and he clearly tried to upgrade from his usual tie-dye patterns and cargo shorts. 

“Whose jacket is this?” Minghao asks as they pull apart, smoothing down the shoulders. Vernon smiles bashfully. 

“Chan’s,” he says. “It’s not exactly my usual style.” 

“No, it looks good,” Minghao says. Vernon grins. 

“Thanks!” Vernon replies. “This is really awesome. You did such a good job.”

“Except this one?” Minghao asks. 

“No, I like it!” Vernon says earnestly, turning back to the painting. “I was just trying to figure it out. Can you explain it to me?”

Minghao smiles softly, and happily launches into an explanation. That’s where Seungkwan finds him a little while later, and Minghao makes some quick introductions before Seungkwan pulls him away to talk to the buyer. 

“This is my hyung from school I told you about,” Seungkwan says as he introduces them. “Lee Jihoon-ssi. He’s opening a studio soon and needs some art to inspire the masses.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jihoon says, rolling his eyes at Seungkwan’s antics. Minghao likes him already. “I really like your work.”

It goes well, and Minghao sells three more paintings to Jihoon than he was expecting. Seungkwan tells him there is a lot of interest in a handful of the others that he hopes to sell by the end of the night, and then he deposits Minghao back in his boyfriends’ arms. 

“You look much happier now,” Soonyoung says as he slips his hand into Minghao’s. 

“We’re gonna be rich,” Junhui says from behind them. He has his hands full of tiny cookies now, and Soonyoung makes a happy noise when he sees them. 

“I’m happy because people like my art,” Minghao retorts. Junhui blinks innocently at him, and Minghao breaks. “Okay — the money is nice too. “

“This is great and all,” Soonyoung says with his mouth full of cookie. “But we’re still going to eat after this, right? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, Jeonghan-hyung said—” Junhui cuts himself off, and then looks at Minghao with wide eyes. 

“Jeonghannie-hyung?” Minghao asks. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, I…” Junhui looks at Soonyoung. “Help?”

Soonyoung is shaking his head at Junhui, but Minghao can see the smile he’s failing to contain. 

“We’ve kept this secret for _weeks,_ Junnie,” Soonyoung says. “You broke with less than an hour left?” 

“What about Jeonghannie-hyung!” Minghao interrupts. Jeonghan is supposed to be in LA with Joshua and Seungcheol. They’re not due back for another visit until a month from now. So _why_ is Junhui talking about Jeonghan in relation to their dinner plans for tonight?

“He’s very proud,” comes a voice from behind Minghao. He turns quickly and freezes.

Minghao isn’t one for outbursts of affection in public spaces, but he hasn’t seen Jeonghan in person in _months,_ so he pushes aside the embarrassment and flings himself forward. Jeonghan catches him easily and hugs him tight. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Minghao mumbles into Jeonghan’s jacket. _“How_ are you here?”

Jeonghan steps back and grins at him. “We just moved our vacation time around a little bit. It’s not like next month had any significance, but when we realized we could move the tickets to make sure we got here for this.” Jeonghan shrugs. “Easy decision.” 

Minghao looks over Jeonghan’s shoulder to see Joshua and Seungcheol held up by the front door, talking to Seokmin and Wonwoo who have just arrived as well. 

“Thank you,” Minghao says to Jeonghan, who waves away his gratitude immediately. Minghao turns to Soonyoung and Junhui instead. They’re both beaming at him. “You guys are sneaky, but thank you. I love you.”

He folds into their embrace easily, and would probably be content to stay there for the next little while, basking in the feeling of a job well done, and knowing the room is full of some of his biggest fans. But then he hears not just one, but _two_ stomachs rumble loudly, and pulls back with an unimpressed look. 

“Really?” he asks flatly. Both of them at least have the decency to look a little embarrassed, and Jeonghan laughs behind them. 

“We’ll eat soon,” Jeonghan promises. “My treat!”

“Hyung!” Minghao cries. “You can’t do that!”

“It’s Shua’s card anyway,” Jeonghan says with a wink, and Minghao rolls his eyes, knowing that’s a lie. He can see Seungkwan making his way over again, and knows he has to go to at least one more round before the event ends, but then he’ll go to dinner with some of his favorite people, and bicker about the check, and then go home with his boyfriends. 

Minghao presses a quick kiss to both Soonyoung and Junhui’s cheeks, startling them both, and goes to meet Seungkwan halfway. 

“Love you!” they shout in a chorus behind him. 

Minghao waves a hand, because _that_ is the limit for his public displays of affection, but can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face.

Minghao has a pretty amazing life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/diamondscoops)!


End file.
